


Labor Sans Love

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [17]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: Birthing, Denial, Depression, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Rejection, kill me, sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Loki gives birth but complications ensue and he does not cope well. En Dwi is at a loss.





	Labor Sans Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You know what we haven't done in a long time with this series? Been completely and utterly bereft of happiness and cried! Let's do that!
> 
> Thanks to Primro for prompting this.

Thor sat on the floor outside of Loki and En Dwi's bathroom, hugging his knees and only looking up when Taneleer stepped in, the Collector sighed and took another long slug from his flask before tucking it away in a pocket,

“Are they in th-”

There was a loud groan from the bathroom then sobbing followed by En Dwi saying something in an encouraging, soothing tone. Taneleer nodded then stepped around Thor and knocked on the door.

“Bit busy at the moment!” En Dwi called.

“En, are you alright on your own in there?”

“Not sure but I think Loki will kill me if I let you in here!”

“I'm not much in the way of caring, do you need help?” Taneleer huffed and crossed his arms.

“ . . . yes?”

“En I swear to the stars if you let your brother in here, I-” Loki cried out in pain, cutting himself off, “Oh my _gods_!”

Taneleer nodded and shrugged out of his suit coat and pulled his gloves off, he looked down at Thor before passing his flask over,

“Sit tight, Your Majesty, En and I know a thing or two about childbirth.”

Thor blinked up at the Collector then grabbed Taneleer's hand as he was rolling his sleeves up, “Promise me things will be alright.”

Taneleer snorted, “You of all people should know how futile promises can be but alright, I promise.”

Thor nodded then started to drain the flask, Taneleer opened the door and stepped into the bathroom then shut the door behind him and took in the scene. Loki was naked from the waist down kneeling in the tub with En Dwi gently rubbing his back while letting Loki crush his other hand in his own. En Dwi turned and looked over his shoulder at Taneleer,

“He's having a hard time of it.”

“The first child is always difficult.” Taneleer said then he knelt next to En Dwi and pulled some of Loki's hair that had come loose from the braid off his face, “Loki, you need to let go.”

Loki blinked tearfully at Taneleer in confusion, “L-Let what g- aah!”

“The disguise, you're draining yourself more than necessary, little one, you need to let the magic go.” Taneleer murmured.

Loki hiccuped and bit his lip then breathed out and sobbed as his skin began to turn dark blue, “En . . . “

“It's alright, my gem, I'm here.” En murmured, crawling into the tub in front of Loki and hugging him, “Just breathe.”

Taneleer ran his hand down Loki's back, “Loki, I'm going to need you to lean forward on your knees a bit, hold onto En.”

Loki panted and leaned forward, gritting his teeth miserably, “Next time, _you_ can get pregnant!”

En chuckled, “Don't talk, Loki, just breathe.”

Taneleer peered over Loki's shoulder then back to his task, “Ready?”

“OH FUCK!” Loki cried out, breathing shallowly as his muscles worked to push.

En put his palm on Loki's forehead, a soft blue glow emanating from his fingers as Loki's red eyes glazed over, Taneleer looked up,

“Not too deeply, En, I need him to focus.”

“I know, just taking the edge off for him.” En Dwi murmured.

“Well, it's going to be a struggle, the baby is breached.”

Loki groaned as another contraction hit him and he pushed, this went on for hours, Loki was trembling, fully naked and drenched in cold sweat that froze to his skin. He looked absolutely wrecked and was leaning fully against En Dwi in exhaustion.

Taneleer grimaced, “Baby's almost out, give it a bit more, Loki and you'll be done.”

Loki sobbed, shaking his head, “I can't do it . . . “

“You're going to have to,” Taneleer said sternly, “I know you're tired and it hurts but you have to finish this.”

Loki grit his sharp teeth, twisting his fists in En Dwi's already-torn and battered dress shirt, he took a deep breath and pushed, growled through clenched jaws until there was a loud wail and the baby was finally born. Loki gasped in relief and collapsed against En Dwi while Taneleer cleaned the baby off and wrapped it in a towel. He stood up, holding the child in his arms and looked at En Dwi,

“En.”

En Dwi looked up and smiled then frowned when he saw how serious Taneleer was, “What is it?”

Taneleer grimaced and held the bundle out to En Dwi wordlessly, “It's a girl. I think.”

Loki looked around, his face drawn with exhaustion, “You think? Let me s-”

He stopped, staring down at the infant as it made soft whimpering sounds, Loki leaned back, his skin paling and he shook his head,

“No . . . “

“Loki . . . “ En Dwi held the baby, “It's alright.”

“No, why does it _look_ like that?” Loki pushed away and stood up, tears welling up in his eyes as he staggered back.

“Loki, you need to calm d-”

Loki sobbed and shook his head, “It shouldn't _look_ like that!”

En Dwi blinked, looking down at the child, it was dark blue with slightly raised nubs on its forehead, claws and pointed ears,

“Sweetheart, this is _our_ child, of course they looks this way.” En Dwi bit his lip.

Taneleer grimaced awkwardly, “I'll leave you two to sort this out then . . . “

He stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him and looked at Thor who was anxiously pacing but stopped when he saw Taneleer,

“Is everything alright . . . ?”

“The baby is fine, it's just . . . “ Taneleer stared at the floor to gather his thoughts, “It looks like a Jotun and that's not sitting well with Loki.”

“ . . . oh no . . . “ Thor blinked rapidly and tugged on his fingers, “But, he had to have known-”

“I think he hoped it just wouldn't.”

* * *

“Loki?” En Dwi leaned into the bedroom, “Are you awake?”

Loki was lying on his side, pressed into the wall on the bed, “I'm awake.”

En Dwi shifted and looked around the room, “I . . . well, you haven't come out of the room in a while, well, a few _days_ really and . . . I thought maybe you might be hungry?”

“I'm not.” Loki muttered.

“I see,” En Dwi swallowed, staring down at the floor, “Are you ever going to come out? Or am I going to be forced to sit by and watch you fade away?”

Loki glared over his shoulder at En Dwi then looked back to the wall, “Leave me alone.”

“No, sorry, I'm not doing that either,” En Dwi snapped and he came into the room, “You locked yourself away the second after our daughter was born and I'm not going to wait around quietly for you to decide to exist! This isn't fair to me, to the baby and most importantly, to you! Why are you doing this to us?”

Loki grit his teeth and pressed his face into the pillows, “Leave me _alone_!”

En Dwi's whole body shuddered and his jaw clenched to stop it from shaking, “I can't. I promised to protect you, and I'm going to, even if it's from yourself. I won't let you abandon this child based off of something so superficial and petty as her skin color! Need I remind you that half of that is from me? Or did you forget that too? Did you forget that I had a hand in making this child? Or does this distance apply to me as well? Do you find me repulsive and only would be with me since I can change my appearance too? You selfish _bitch_!”

Loki startled and looked up suddenly, En Dwi had tears rolling down his face and his clenched fists were shaking at his sides, Loki stared in shock at his husband and slowly sat up, “I- no, En, you-you don't understand-”

“I'm not stupid, but I can't help if you don't talk to me and right now you seem perfectly content to abandon her! And me!” En Dwi snapped then he turned on his heel and slammed the door closed behind him, making Loki jump.

En Dwi stomped into the living room and sat down heavily on the couch, groaning when the baby started crying, the loud sounds woke her up it would seem. The Immortal sighed and went to the crib in the corner and scooped the little blue girl up,

“Shh, it's alright, you silly thing, just . . . just loud sounds . . . “ En Dwi mumbled, sitting on the couch and pulling his legs up to cradle the child to his chest as he cried softly, letting his blue skin show, “No sense you thinking neither of us are like you, is there? Hm?”

The baby gurgled and opened her large red eyes, she looked so much like Loki except for the horn nubs and the shock of light brown hair, En Dwi ran his fingers through the little tuft of hair, remembering when he had had hair that wasn't grey. He gently kissed her forehead and closed his eyes,

“Don't worry, precious, he'll come around . . . I promise . . . “ The Immortal swallowed thickly, “ . . . and if he doesn't . . . I'll take care of us . . . “

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to be sitting here quietly dying inside if anyone needs me.


End file.
